I'm Not My Brother
by Sunstorm raining
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke thinks back on his life about his father, family and his aniki before the massacre. He is at his parents' grave, talking to his father. This is my interpretation of why he eventually turned traitor. Spoiler! R&R.


**Title: **I'm Not My Brother

**Author: **Sunstorm raining

**Pairing:** None

**Spoilers: **Naruto episode 109, I think...

**Rating: **T- to be safe

**Type: **One-shot, complete

**Word count:** 731

**Summary:** Saskue thinks back on his life, his family and his aniki befre the massacre. He's at his parent's grave, talking to his father. This is my interpretation of my Sasuke may have turned traitor. Sasuke's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, unfortunatly.

**Authors Note:** Well i hope you all enjoy this. I wrote this in an angst moment of my life when I was (unfortunalty, or unfortunalty depending on your point of view) watching Naruto. And please, I know this isn't how it all went but just allow for some stretch ok?

* * *

**I'm Not My Brother**

You told me one thing, but yet you turned and told me another. Which one did you want me to follow?

_Betray my family? ...Or my brother?_

You told me not to become involved but then, as anger rose within, you said to me; watch, listen for any signs.

_Who am I to betray?_

I hid my sadness, my anger, my weakness behind a mask of nothingness. Emotions became dangerous, it was better to show none at all.

_Had I become what I hated?_

I never felt part of this family, alone amongst many. Was I the only one becoming smothered by the depression that hoeld us? Surely I wasn't the only one watching the darkness consume us?

_It's within our souls…._

You expected so much, yet said you expected nothing. You wanted me to be better than everyone else, even my brother. I never knew what you wanted, I don't think I ever did. I could see what I did was never enough; I never met up to the expectations.

_I'm not my brother…_

I always wanted to make you proud of me. I was always berated for my mistakes, or just for who I am.

_For not being him…_

You punished me, you threatened when things didn't go your way. Or you said nothing at all. I still don't know which was worse.

_Silence can speak louder than any words…_

You hated your son, my brother. Was it because he was smarter? Did what you never did? Betrayed the Clan? What you never knew is that I've hated him longer, but you never cared.

_Not ever…_

You couldn't control him and you hated that. I can't help you now. I never wanted to anyway. Why did you assume so?

_I can't catch air with my bare hands…_

Yet you expected me to. I can't play traitor and saviour. I didn't want to. I've never wanted to be part of this family. I never asked for all this.

_You all expected too much…_

It's never been this bad before. You don't know how many times I've wanted to escape this nightmare. The darkness has finally swallowed me.

_You pushed me too far…_

You couldn't let it go, could you? You just rubbed salt onto open wounds. Were you always like that? Or was I just too blind and naïve to see it? You are what I hate. I will never be you… or my brother.

_Never…_

Did you hurt me intentionally? I think so. But did you know how damaging words can be? They can kill. Maybe I want to be dead…

_Please…_

I can't stand it anymore. I refuse to be like my brother, to just be another copy of what you thought was perfection. You never wanted me anyway. I'm too hard to deal with; a disappointment.

_It's because I'm not him…_

To make it worse, I was ignored. Everything was always about my brother. You knew everything about him. All the things he did right, and wrong. Did you even know what I did most days, where I was? You never asked.

_You never cared…_

I've become cold, uncaring, emotionless. Is this want you wanted me to be? You never cared and now you never will; because you're all dead…

_Lucky…_

I'm not my brother… I'll kill him.

* * *

**Well there you are. Hope you all enjoyed. Definately angsty but this is definately one of my favourite creations. :)**

**-Sunny**


End file.
